Currently, a vehicle occupant may not be able to verbally communicate with an advisor at a call center in an emergency situation, such as, for example, a traffic collision, the vehicle being submerged in water, an airbag deployment, an emergency button press, and a backup battery mode. In one instance, the vehicle occupant may be physically unable to verbally communicate with the advisor, such as, for example, a mute vehicle occupant. In another instance, the transmit feature of a telematics microphone embedded within a vehicle may be malfunctioning, the receive feature of a telematics speaker embedded within a vehicle may be malfunctioning, and/or an in-vehicle mobile phone may be malfunctioning. Nevertheless, it is important that a vehicle occupant in an emergency having the capability to communicate with an advisor.
The present invention advances the state of the art in vehicle emergency communications.